The Moments
by AmandaVincent13
Summary: These are just some sometimes serious, funny, or just plain stupid moments that go on in the teams free time, set in season 2, Nightwing acts like a normal teenage boy instead of a superhero... A series of One-shots new ones will keep being posted... Nightwing is normally the star so you know its gonna get cray-cray... 1st one is pretty funny... rated T cause I'm paranoid, bromance
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little something I pulled out of my butt… lol

This is based off of season 2 but in this story Nightwing actually acts like a teenager instead of a leader. It's kind of more based off of Jaime and Dick's relationship b/c there aren't very many stories… anyway ONWARD!

Nightwing woke up at around 9:30… it was his day off so he decided to "sleep in". He got up from under his navy blue sheets and slid the black domino mask on his face. He didn't think much of what he was wearing. He didn't have a shirt on… all he had on was a pair of grey sweat pants.

He got up from bed and opened the door. Before he headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast he went to the bathroom. Because, you know… a man's got a do what a man's got a do… ;)

He slid the door to the bathroom open and stepped inside. Right before he shut the door he felt something weird under his foot… it was wet, long… and, purple? That's when it hit him… the realization of what he was stepping on. He let out a yelped and literally jump out of the bathroom and slammed against the hallway wall. What he didn't realize that he didn't just yell… he _screamed…_ he screamed so loud to the point where the team came out of their rooms, and sprinted down the hallway to see what the problem was.

"Hermano! What's the problem? Are you okay?!" Jaime asked. He walked up to the panting Nightwing and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Ta…. Ta… Ga… Ga… Na…" Was the only thing Nightwing could make out…

"Dude… are you okay? What's your problem?" Wally asked.

All Nightwing could do was point his finger towards the bathroom… He was acting like a demon just crawled out of the toilet while he was sitting on it, crawled up his butt, possessed his body, and murdered his family.

"I don't think… he's ok…" Cassie spoke up, she was clinging to Robin… Garfield was standing next to Wally who was standing next to Nightwing who was standing in front of M'gann and Superboy… who were in front of Jaime, Bart, Artemis and L'gann… Karen and Mal where back at Karen's place "hanging out" ;)

"Bart… Blue… Rob… I think it's time to become men." Garfield said, stepping out from his place and putting both his hands on Bart's and Tim's shoulders. As they were about to step into the bathroom with Garfield as their leader, they were stopped by Nightwing grabbing Jaime's for-head and whipping his arm around his upper body, he pulled him into a tight hold and wouldn't let go.

"No little dude's! Don't. Go. Into…. The bathroom! You won't come out with any innocence left! Let someone go in there that is worth sacrificing… Wally you're up…" Nightwing said, tightening his grip a little.

"I will make the great sacrifice to save the young children of this fine world. And wow, thanks…" Wally said. He began stepping into the bathroom when Nightwing stopped him.

"Be careful, my friend." They shared a quick nod and Wally slowly crept into the bathroom. Suddenly, their ears were met by an ear splitting screech… and Wally leaped out of the bathroom and slammed into the hallway wall… kind of like how Nightwing did only a few minutes ago…

Wally and Dick looked at each other.

"Dude that's do gross!"

"I know right! How do you think I feel! I stepped on it!"

"Nasty! You could tell it was fresh too!"

"Now I understand why most guys are gay!"  
"I'm really questioning my sexuality right now…"

"How does that thing even get up there?!"

"Better question, WHY WOULD SOMEONE LEAVE IT ON THE FLOOR!?"

"Who's is it?"

"I don't know!"

"GUYS!" Superboy cut in… "What did you see?"

"IT'S A BLOODY TAMPON!" they said in perfect unison.

"Ewe!" came from the intire team… except Beast Boy, who looked confused.

"A bloody what?"


	2. Relationship advise

**OMG! People really loved my tampon story so I decided to whip up the next one right quick!**

**Nightwing: age 19**

**Jaime: 14**

**Again just pulled this one out of my butt… I normally just make a story out of my fascinations… anyway onward!**

Chapter 2 "Relationship advise"

Jaime was pacing around his room like a mad man…

_'__How am I supposed to tell her'_ He thought. '_Wait a second I'm only 14! I shouldn't be dating anyway!' 'Oh but she's so pretty and kind…' 'Oh shut up Jaime! Get it together man! She's just a stupid girl! You don't need that stress in your life! Plus, what are you gonna tell her? Are you just gonna waltz right on up to her and say "Hey, I think your hot, and I'm in love with you!"_

Finally, his mind snapped back to reality. "WHAT DO I DO?!" He yelled. He sat down right at the base of his bed and put his head in his hands. He suddenly heard a faint voice coming from his door way.

"Jaime? Something wrong?" Nightwing asked. He was leaning on the door frame. He was wearing a dark purple shirt with the words "Gotham Knights" written in white. He had on a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers. He also had on those dorky black glasses he always whore.

Jaime's head snapped up to stare at his leader… "Uh… n-no I'm fine… just some things going through my head right now."

Nightwing didn't believe he was ok… so he did the only thing he knew how to do… comfort a little brother. (He only had 3) He swooped on in and sat next to him.

"Alright little dude… you're my little brother's best friend… so you're automatically like another little brother to me… (*cough in the feels *cough) so you can tell me anything…" He smirked.

"Well, this is kind of… personal, you wouldn't get it…"

"Is it about a girl?"

"…yeah"

"I'll get it…"

"Well, there's this girl at my school… her name is Christy Neil… I like her, like a lot… but I have no idea how to tell her or how to ask her out."

Nightwing sat up… he held his head up with his fist. "Go on…" He said.

"But the thing is… I know she doesn't like me…"

"Why do you say that? Does she have a boyfriend? You can't like a girl who has a boyfriend… that's braking bro-code dude…"

"No she's single… I know she doesn't like me because, well… I'm me…." He looked back at his hands "She's a cheerleader! And I'm just… me, an insecure nobody who hangs out with the science team and the math elates…"

"Wow, Jaime, let me stop you there… 1) don't disrespect your crew… Math elates are cool. 2) You are SOO not nobody… last I checked, you're a goddamn superhero! You remind me of me when I was your age… I was a freshman in high school… except the only difference between us is you have a chance of getting the girl… when I was your age… I wasn't 180 pounds of twisted steal and sex appeal… Oh no, I was known as that weird smart ass Romanian circus rich boy charity case/punching bag to the seniors. But you know what I did… I didn't pay attention to what those jackasses where saying… I was me, and that's all that mattered. I pushed past what they said about me and I continued to study, work hard, train… and now I'm here and I could beat the living crap out of them _and_ steal their woman. Don't repeat that. I'm a nineteen year old sophomore at Harvard University, who is half time cop and half time mother ducking Nightwing. Alright getting off topic. But all I'm trying to say is, your Jaime… and that's special. And if she can't see how lucky she would be to have you, then she doesn't deserve you… _ea_ _prost_, she stupid."

"Thanks Nightwing… appreciate it."

"Oh and uh, insecure? Since when is the great Jaime insecure! Dude Wally is more insecure than you! And that says A LOT! If you wanted when you grow up you could be a male Victoria's Secret model! I know it sounds _really weird _coming from me but go on… go ask M'gann… go ask Cassie, Karen even!"

"I really don't wanna ask 21 year olds if they think im attractive… that would spike up an odd conversation."

"Yeah ok… don't do that"

"But what do I do?"

"You walk up to her, you look her straight in the eye and say, "Hey, my name is Jaime, I was just wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me? Maybe Friday night? Oh and if she's that kind of girl give her a cheesy pickup line, you know just to make her laugh. Something like, are you religious? Cause you're the answers to all my payers. Or maybe, if you were a library book, I would totally check you out… You know? Something really cheesy. Like one of Wally's late night meals."

"Um… ok I'll try that…"

"Good, hey so I gotta go, I was supposed to watch my sister today but I really didn't want to so im just gonna take my time."  
"Alright, bye?"

**The next day…**

'_Alright Jaime, you can do this, just remember what Nightwing said. Shit what did Nightwing say? Oh yeah, cheesy pickup lines, got it.'_

Jaime slowly made his way up to the brenettes locker. He went up behind her and tapped her no the shoulder.

"Um, hi… My name is Jaime… We have a few classes together. I was just wondering, it's completely ok for you to say no, but I was wondering if maybe you would wanna go to the movies this Friday night…"

"Ugh! Finally! Ive been waiting for this day since like, the first week of school!"

"Wait… so is that a yes?"

"Uh, duh! I know this is kind of weird to say but, I've had a crush on you since I first saw you. I know I'm such a nerd… I was always too scared to tell you…" She looked down and blushed.

"Alright ill pick you up at 8, here's my number… and I'm gonna give you my number before I say this, I really hope this doesn't mess the whole thing up… but you wanna know what this shirt is made of?"

"Uh… sure?"

"Boyfriend material…"

"Your cute… well I gotta head to class, I'll see you later I guess…"  
"Yeah, see ya."

**Later that day at the cave…**

Nightwing literally ran to the zeta-beam when he heard the arrival of Blue Beetle.

"So dude! How'd it go…"

"Well let's just say, don't plan a mission on Friday night please."

"My man!"

Yeah I finally finished it on this fine Sunday at 4:24 AM! Next chapter will be up momentarally.


	3. damn it Simpson

This one's kinda about how Cassie gets in trouble at school and doesn't know what to do when she has to bring something home for her mother to sign… so to avoid it a bit longer she goes to the cave. This will be a two part story. 1 because im lazy and 2 because its 4 in the morning.

"Mrs. Sandsmark, do you really think it was very intelligent of you to punch Mr. Simpson over here in the nose for no apparent reason?" Mr. Sadakis, Cassie's algebra teacher said. Cassie looked down at her feet.

"No sir…"

"And would you like to apologize to Mr. Simpson?"

"No sir."

"And why would that be?"

"BECAUSE HE EARNED IT!" Cassie yelled, looking up. She stared into her teachers eyes. She glimpsed over at the boy sitting at the desk next to her. He was holding a bloody tissue to his nose.

"Miss Sandsmark, there is no reason to yell-"

"No, it's really ok mister Sadakis, I did earn it. I was taunting her and she did tell me to stop, _and_ she warned me so this is all really my fault. Cassie shouldn't be getting blamed for this." The young boy with the most likely broken nose exclaimed. Earlier that day Cassie and Simpson where talking about super heroes and they got on to the subject of Batman and Robin. He ended up calling Robin gay. And one thing led to another and bam! There sitting in an empty classroom with a middle-aged man and a broken nose during third period talking about shit she didn't care about.

"Mr. Simpson, she did punch you in the face."

"Well i wouldn't say punched... his face just got in the way of my fist..."

"So? As I said before it was my fault!"

"Well alright… but I will need to send both of you home with a warning slip. I want them on my desk tomorrow morning signed by your parents. I might be letting you go but I don't want to get a phone call later today with someone asking why their son came home with a broken nose…"

"WHAT!?" They screamed in sink.

"I am truly sorry. But I have to make this known to your parents. It's the rules. You're lucky I'm letting you guys off with a warning! Because this is your first offence, I'm going easy on you!"

"Well it doesn't have to be!" Cassie yelled "I can't go home with a note saying I punched some kid in the face! My mom with freak!" tears started to well in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Cassie but it is the rules."

**LATER THAT DAY…**

_Wonder Girl B-21_ the computer screeched. Cassie walked into the cave. She was still in her school clothes. A scratchy red sweater and a pair of blue jeans. Her black backpack was filled with math, science, and history homework. Along with that damn warning slip that was yet to be signed by a parent.

She entered the cave. Tear marks where racing down face. She found the Blue, Gar, Rob, and Bart in the living room/kitchen playing video games. All in their civvies. M'gann was in the kitchen, baking (what else) and Nightwing and batgirl where sitting on the couch watching the intense game of Modern War Fair go down. All three adults where wearing there civilian clothes.

"Hey Cass, wanna join-" Tim stopped talking when he saw the tear tracks.

"Hey are you ok?" She didn't answer instead she walked back into her room.

"I think I better go check on her…" Nightwing said. He got up and fallowed her down the hallway. Leaving the others baffled and confused.

YAY Finally got that off my back… sorry it took so long I was to busy being alone on Valentine 's Day. There will be a second one to this. -Amanda


	4. GIVE ME IDEA'S!

COME ON PEOPLE! I NEED IDEA'S ABOUT ONE-SHOTS TO DO! COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO DO IT AND GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT!


	5. hypnosis

Hello my fellow fanfictionists! As I asked in chapter 4, I got a comment from a Mr. or Mrs. Mrdbznarutofan, this one is about how Wally bought a pocket watch off of Amazon and is now trying to hypnotize Artemis into doing stupid things. Set before time skip.

"Guys!" Wally yelled running into the kitchen/living room. Superboy was on the couch watching static while M'gann was in the kitchen cooking diner. On the couch was Robin, typing away on his computer, and Artemis reading a book. Kaldur was nowhere in sight.

"What is it Kidiot, I'm busy…" Robin pointed out, eyes not leaving the screen. (Course, nobody knew that, shades)

"Oh Boy Wonder, I do believe Twitter can be without you for a few short minutes…" Wally replied.

Artemis slammed her book shut. "Hurry this up Baywatch before I end up throwing this at your throat."

"Ok, ok! Jesus laweezus… anyway, so the other day I was surfing Amazon and I found this weird clock thing attached to a chain and it said it can hypnotize people, so of course I bought it! And it finally came!" Wally held up a gold pocket watch.

"Count me out." Superboy grunted and walked out of the room to his bedroom.

"Yeah me to, I'm scared that if you hypnotize me, I'll end up doing something I'll regret so… I'm just gonna observe." You can guess who said that.

"Ugh! Alright so that leaves you two. Arty? Care to go first?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes.

"No."

"No."

"Yes, CRAP!" Artemis's hands turned into fists.

"Alright so if you wouldn't mind sitting still and clearing everything from your mind please?"

"Ugh, fine… this isn't gonna work anyway…"

Artemis sat up as Wally squatted down in front of her… he started swaying the clock in front of her eyes.

"Alright Arty, clear your mind of all thoughts, keep your eyes on the watch as it sways. Focus on the sound of my voice. Now, when I snap my fingers, you will fall into a deep sleep, and when I count to three, you will wake up… if I at any point I say the word arrow, you will slap Robin in the face. You will be under my control until this time tomorrow."

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Alright ready?" *Snap* Artemis fell back against the couch her eyes shut and she was asleep. Wally and Robin shared a look of astonishment.

"Holy shit…" Spoke Wally.

"Dude it actually works! Wait, that means I'm gonna get slapped throughout the day, doesn't it?"

"Oh most certainly."

Robin sighed. "Well wake her up."

"Ok, one… two… THREE!"

Artemis snapped up… she looked confused and tired. Her eyes fixed on Wally. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Oh nothing," Wally started. "We were just talking about how you shoot your arrows…" Wally looked at Robin with a scary look. Artemis suddenly stood up in front of Robin and smacked him right across the face. He fell to the floor with a grunt. Artemis sat back down and snapped back to reality she looked at Robin on the ground.

"Why are you on the floor?" She asked.

"Oh no reason, just examining the beautiful carpet that probably hasn't been vacuumed in months." He got up.

"Um… oookkkkaaaayyyy…. I'll never truly understand you bats."

"Sleep!" Wally shouted, and yet again, Artemis fell against the couch.

"DUDE WHAT THE (BLEEP)! She (BLEEPIN) hits hard!" Robin shouted at his friend, he was holding his cheek.

"We can use this to our advantage. We can make her do completely insane things!"

"OK… but I only have to get slapped one more time today. Otherwise I'm stealing that thing from you and throwing it off of Wayne Industries…" Robin protested.

"Deal."

All throughout the day, Robin and Wally used this to their liking. They made her throw a pie in Conner's face, paint Aqualad's room red and yellow, they made her do all of Wally's homework, and clean Robins room. Once Wally accidently said Green Arrow and Robin got slapped but for revenge Robin slapped Wally. It was now around 3 in the morning and they were all tired. All except Artemis who's posture looked like she served in the freaking military.

"Well, I'm gonna go pass out in my room, soooo…. G'night!" Robin pulled out and headed down the hallway towards his temporary bedroom.

Wally and Artemis were alone… and for the first time ever, he actually _looked_ at her. He realized how beautiful she was. He let his hormones get the better of him and he (without realizing it) spat out the words _kiss me…_

Artemis got up from where she was sitting and leaned over and kissed him right on the lips. She pulled away and went back to reality.

"I-I'm so, so, SO, Sorry Arty, I-"

Wally was cut off by Artemis's lips re-locking with his. This was a real, truthful, meaningful, kiss. No tricks, no pranks. Fireworks. That was all Wally could see. The taste of her sweet fruity, soft lips lit fire in his heart. It was like they were the only two left in the world. Just the two of them floating around in the universe, like they were the only two who ever truly mattered in life at the moment. Wally's heart was beating rapidly. As they broke from the kiss, Wally pulled a piece of loose hair out of her face and behind her ear. He looked her right in the eye with a smile on his lips.

"I love you Artemis…"

"I love you too, Wally…"

WOW! I'm drowning in the feels right now… ok so I'm still looking for requests! Review~ you know you wanna! Again, special thanks to mrdbznarutofan, thank you for reading my stories! If you would like, just keep posting me ideas and I will fo sho try my best to make a story out of it!

You Besty

~Amanda


	6. SORRY

OMG IM SORRY I HAVNT BEEN UPDATING! PLEASE DON'T SNEAK INTO MY HOUSE AND KILL ME IN MY SLEEP!

I was trying to teach my mom how to- KNOW WHAT, FUCK IT! FUCK IT ALL THERE IS NO EXCUSE! LONG STORY SHORT ALL MY STORIES GOT ERASED BECAUSE OF A VIRUS! IM SO FUCKING SORRY! IM ALSO SORRY I KEEP SAYING FUCK- GODDAMN IT I DID IT AGAIN!

ANYWHOO… I don't know when the stories will be done, maybe never highschools hard… sorry again


	7. cold

Alright! So I got another review from someone by the name of **_chewyring_** and I really liked their idea so… this one is about how Nightwing gets a little cold and the team is making a huge deal out of it, because… ya know, he's Nightwing! He never gets sick!

ONWARD!

_Mount Justice 9:38 AM, Training_

"Blue! Your footings off!" Nightwing yelled. "Footing! *cough cough*"

They all stopped right in their tracks and turned to look at the fearless leader.

"You ok dude? You never get sick…" Tim stated.

"I'm fine… just a cold…" that's what he thought. But as soon as he finished his sentence he dropped dead.

IM totally kidding… I just needed something to update, besides the drop dead thing that's the beginning of the story, I will be a two part thing. REMEMBER KEEP GIVING ME IDEAS! IM STUPID AND OUT OF THEM!


	8. photo's, text messages, and more!

OK! My peopleieze! So, got another request, I got 16 but this one really caught my attention, I got a request from Guest, (?) and so this one is about how Nightwing accidently left his phone at the cave, the team finds it and looks through it, they see how awesome he really is. I've wanted to do something like this for a while but never really had an idea of what to do, ok anyway ONWARD!

_Nightwing B01_

The computer announced his departure, it was a Friday night in the middle of spring break, and he was a sophomore in collage, you bet your ass he was going out! He already checked, no criminal activity and no special emergencies that require the great Nightwing's help (sadly, I'd love to see that booty in action… wait what?). What he suddenly realized was that he left his phone at the cave (DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN). But what's worse is that he left his phone at the cave when the three biggest trouble makers were there!

Bart

Garfield

And Jaime…

Shit.

With an exception of Tim.

Shit.

He couldn't turn back now! He was already late meeting the guys at the night club!

Shit.

Let's just hope they don't find it. (They found it)

Shit!

**_Back at the cave…_**

"Hermano! I found a phone in the couch cushions!" Jamie shouted, he was searching for the remote in the couch when he found something interesting (it was a phone).

SHIT!

"You found a what?" Tim asked, he was walking down the hallway when he saw Jaime searching through the couch, Bart eating a sandwich, and Gar watching Jaime (creeper).

"A phone"

"Whose is it?" Tim asked

"I don't know, here." Jaime handed the phone to Tim, who pressed control button to turn it on. And it was none other than his brother's!

"It's Nightwing's…" On the cover there was the picture he knew and loved. It was one of the only pictures the entire bat-family took. Dick was 15, Tim was 11 Jason was 13, and demon child was 8. It was taken about two weeks before Joker got a hold of Jason. In the photo, Jason is trying to pry Damion off of Tim, who is on the ground trying not to get cut in half. Dick is smirking and only has half of his face in the picture. So instead of trying to break the fight up, he was documenting it. It was his favorite picture. Tim's too. (*cough* in the feels *cough*)

Bart took the phone out of Tim's hands. "Hey!" –Tim. Bart looked at the picture and gasped.

"Is this what he looks like without his mask on?" Bart asked. In the future, he's heard of Dick Grayson, he never actually met him.

"What! I wanna see!" Gar and Jaime looked over Bart's shoulder. They were all still trying to hold back Tim, who was trying to get the phone back.

"Damn!" Jaime started "Hey Rob, is that you? The one on the floor being beaten by a pipsqueak?" They all laughed. Except Tim. Who was bat-glairing all off them…? Gar was waiting for Jaime to burst into flames!

" That 'pipsqueak' is a trained assassin with a sward in his back pocket!"

"Hey!" Garfield pointed out, "Is that…Is that the second Robin?" The room fell silent and all eyes were on Tim. He nodded his head. Jaime changed the subject.

"Who's this one?" He pointed to Damion.

"Clasified."

"Oh come on! I'm getting tried off all this classified shit! I mean we already know that Nightwing's Dick Grayson!" Bart yelled. He coverd his mouth with his hands and looked at Tim, who had a 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' face.

Everyone gasped.

"Well since Wing's Dick Grayson, does that mean Batman is Bruce Wayne? And your… your Tim Drake, right?" Jaime asked.

Tim took off his glasses showing his dark blue eyes. "Yeah…"

"Wow… Hey Tim, can you maybe hack into his phone so we can learn something's about him?" Gar asked

"Wha- NO! You might know his name but that doesn't give you the right to look through his personal life!" Tim yelled

"C'mon dude! You're his brother! You can at least tell us something about him! If not, Jaime over here might just have to use his scarab to do it itself…" Bart was literally vibrating with excitement. He needed to know…

"Alright fine!" Tim yelled "But he's not going to be happy…" Tim unlocked his phone. They all gasped at what they saw.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**What did they see? Why did they gasp? How will Dick respond to them knowing his identity? stay tuned!**


	9. A specail someone? Ch8Pt2

**Ok! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with my other stories, check 'em out!**

_Last time: "Alright fine!" Tim yelled "But he's not going to be happy…" Tim unlocked his phone. They all gasped at what they saw._

"Who is that?" Bart asked…

"I…I think it's him and Artemis… But like when they were younger. He told me that they went to the same school, he said they would… laugh about this someday?"

"Wow that's so crash! Now onto important measures… his texts…

"Wh- NO!"

"Um, who's Mark? And Anthony? And Cody? And Oliver? And Ken? And Jake? And Sam? Tim… who are these people?!" Bart asked.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe his FRIENDS? He _does _have a life outside of superhero stuff you know. He is still a regular human being." Garfield cut in.

"Hey, Rob… Does Wing have… a girlfriend?" Silence.

"What! Let me see!" Tim grabbed the phone and read the message.

(Unknown person/Dick)

Hey Babe! :)

Hey my special lady! Wht u up to? ;)

I, Angie, and some of the guys are at the club on Third Street, wanna join us? 3

Uhhhh….. IDK, you know clubs really aren't my thing… maybe next time. :)

Come on Dicky! Lighten up! Please! Just this once? For me ;)

Uggghhhhhh…. Fine, you got me… but wht about Tim and Dami? I have watch duty tonight. Plus, I'm only 19. Can't drink. SOW how did you even get in? Fake ID? :(

Okay 1) why can't Timmy just watch Damian? I mean he's like 16, can't he take care of himself? Plus isn't Alfred there? 2) You can be like the driver or something… and yes, I did use my ID. But it is an 18 AND OLDER club, they don't just serve alcohol u know… Dumbass. Just come and have some fun for once in your life. Pweese?

Okay fine, you have a point. I'll be there in 10. Love you… ;)

Love you too baby! 3

"AWWWWWWW!" They all gushed. "Tim did you know he had a "special lady" per-say?" Bart asked. Tim rolled his eyes.

"No… he doesn't tell me anything. Maybe Wally knew. I don't know. She seems like kind of a bitch though. Just sayin… what's her name?"

Jaime skimmed the other messages, "Uhhhh… in his contacts her name is L, but in the other messages it says her name is…. Lidia. Huh, nice."

"Does he have a picture of her in his phone?" Gar asked.

"Let's find out…"

xXx

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…. TO BE CONTINUED. Sorry this took so long and that it's SUPER short (pun unintended) but I've been busy with school and shit. Next chapter won't be for a while probably, but I hope you like this one! Again, keep sending me your ideas on stories and I'll try to make it happen! Or even just comment random things. SHOUT OUT TO THE FIRST PERSON WHO COMMENT SOMETHING THAT MAKES ME LAUGH! LUV YA!

~AMANDA


End file.
